Marigolds, Guitars and Songs
by ArtasticSarcastic01
Summary: Through nightmares, language challenges, the wild, and Mahal knows how many obstacles, Crina Delmara must help these stubborn dwarves, a trickster wizard and a fussy hobbit to the end of their quest. With only a guitar at her side and marigolds in her eyes, Crina doesn't know how she'll live through more blood and death, and worse, finding a new family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a totally new crossover, it came to me while watching Goblet of Fire and I immediately set to writing out an outline/intro. This is the first chapter, mostly backstory and an introduction to the character. Enjoy!**

Crina Margarita Eveline Angelica Delmara's story is short (unlike her name) but that story is awfully tragic.

Her parents, Caspian and Malora Delmara, were warriors that lived in remotest places of the Southern Alps of New Zealand. Their ways had been no longer needed since the end of the First Wizarding War, and had retreated from the world as a result. Caspian Delmara, after his schooling at Durmstrang, had sailed with the Royal Spanish Magical Navy, as Captain of the ' _Luz de Las Estrellas_ '. Malora Delmara, formerly Malora Tavok, was trained from an early age how to defend herself by her parents, then was sent to Hogwarts. She had been one of the senior Dragon trainers in Romania until she married Caspian and joined him on the ' _Luz de Las Estrellas_ ' as first mate.

Sadly, their mighty ship was decommissioned after the War, no longer allowed to leave the Spanish port. Malora and Caspian ran away from Europe, cutting most of their ties with that world and settling in the mountains. They lived a simple life, raising their own food, building a house from the "stolen" ' _Luz de Las Estrellas_ '. They had three sons before Malora gave birth to Crina; Carlos, Julian, and Miroslav. Carlos and Julian went to Hogwarts while Miroslav went to Durmstrang, and they all graduated from their schools, then left to find their fortune in life. Carlos went work in the Muggle world at WETA Workshop (copyright not intended), and died from a Death Eater attack. Julian unfortunately turned to a life of crime, smuggling black market magical goods and was killed in a deal gone bad. Miroslav worked in the same dragon reserve his mother had and was also killed in a Death Eater attack, one that also killed his parents.

And so, Crina was alone, with only her training and only a few reminders of her family to keep her heart warm, like her Papa's guitar. Beyond her training from him, singing and playing the guitar was the only thing she was talented at. She loved the feeling of the strings under fingers, the melodies and songs falling from under her fingers like golden chrysanthemum and marigold petals. Music made Crina's heart soar like the wind under a canary's wings. Carlos had also been talented with a guitar, which made them close. Julian had a sweet, clarinet voice that complimented their mother's soothing alto and their father's rumbling baritone, as well as her own voice. Miroslav couldn't sing like Carlos, but Miro was crazy talented with a fiddle, like their mother. Music was the one thing she had left of her family.

She was nine when she became the last of the Delmara's. She was kidnapped by the men who had killed Julian only a few months later, who then sold her into a fighting ring. From the ages of ten to sixteen, she was trained and forced to fight for her life, to never show any emotion. She was forbidden from her guitar, it barely escaping from being burned at her begging, and from her voice, from singing. When Crina's opponents started dwindling then disappearing altogether, she was sold to an African government who named her Meron (one who serves the Army) and used her as a soldier. She was thrust headlong into a culture she barely knew, and was forced to learn a language purely by practice and listening to others. They taught her black and blood magic, savage spells that could tear lesser beings apart. The other soldiers, children or otherwise, started calling her ' _Ahanti_ ' (warlike), purely for how vicious and feral she had become.

One man stood out from the ranks of her African superiors, Akuji (one who is dead and awake). He wasn't a good man, never had been, but he was good to her. Akuji treated her like a human being, like the child she was, but also respected her deadliness and her training. He called her Gheche, on account of her being a bit shorter than all the other child soldiers. Akuji taught her to feel again, to follow her instincts and to be herself. He even gave her back her guitar and insisted that she sing for him at every meal. He also taught her the ancient natural magic and songs of his ancestor's tribes, unlocking her core's potential and naming her the heir of his magic.

She wasn't Rita as she had been in her childhood, she was no longer the death machine of Ahanti. She had finally become Crina, a weary and tired child who had a past of death, blood and suffering that haunted her, with only an old guitar at her side.

Crina was rescued by an American auror after her twenty-third birthday, her escape arranged by Akuji as a gift. She almost didn't know how to operate in the real world. She could barely remember what it was like to be a child, despite the efforts of her beloved Akuji. She was like the soldiers that came home from war having lost all their buddies, with nothing and no one to come home to. She was lost, in misery, nightmares and grief. She lived in America for a few months, learning English and sign language so she did not have to speak should she not want to.

From there she moved to Ireland, tired of the hustle and bustle of the cities like New York and yearning for the quiet seaside and rolling green hills. When she moved into a cottage by the western Irish coast, she met Aengus and Fate O'Sulieabhain, a wild druid and a young green wizard, the latter being only two years older than her. For the next three years, she became quite close with the O'Sulieabhain's and considered them family. Fate was like her older brother, doting on her and protecting her whenever he could. Where Crina was, Fate wasn't far behind. Aengus adopted Crina into their family, naming her Keilee, and taught her everything he had taught Fate. She learned that Aengus was a good friend with Akuji, though they hadn't talked in a long while, and despite how much her past haunted her, she was glad to at least have a small connection back to Africa.

As her twenty-seventh birthday passed, she wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to the ' _Luz de Las Estrellas_ ', one of her father's most beloved places, and sleep in her comfortable hammock. But at the time, she wasn't sure if she handle being there without them, without her family. She wasn't ready to face it, to have only memories and the whispers of instruments and songs echoing in the night. The Starlight had been her family's home, and without a family inside, she couldn't bear to be there.

 **Hope you guys liked it! I plan on updating and posting another chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Please R &R, I really appreciate everything you guys have to say :) **

**Also, I'm using Google Translate for all of the foreign language dialogue. If you're really bothered, or willing to help me if it is your native tongue, I would really like it if you privately messaged me and helped me out with my translations. I want it to be as accurate as possible :)**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the first chapter of the actual story! I've listed the pairings below so you guys know who's with who. I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like it but I'm not changing the pairings. Please enjoy!**

Pairing(s):

Crina Delmara, Bofur

Fate O'Sulieabhain, Thorin Oakenshield

Fíli, Sigrid

Kíli, Tauriel Silverwind

Dwalin, Nori

Balin, Fem!Dori

Bifur, Oin

Fem!Bilbo (Bellarosa), Fem!Ori

Gloin, Namlí

Bombur, Helai

Dís, Akuji Azikiwe

Crina's POV

I growled down at the _barro_ that covered my feet, frustrated that the _marrón_ muck wouldn't come off no matter how much I rubbed my feet on the mat. _Jodido lodo, jodida lluvia, jodido Lucas_ ; I mentally cursed everything to Hell and back.

Today had not been a good day.

I had been minding my own business, playing guitar on my small apartment balcony, when _jodido_ Lucas Loudboar of the American Ministry called me away from my music and down to a cafe on the other _jodido_ side of my small Irish coast town. He had tried, yet again, to molest me and get me to date him (aka sleep with him for one night then get tossed away like trash). I owed my life to his boss, Thomas Dizenlot, for saving me from Africa, which was the only reason why I hadn't killed Lucas yet. Unfortunately, halfway through me shouting at him outside the cafe, it began to pour _jodido_ sheets and the _gilipollas_ hexed me from being able to apparate. So after decking him, giving him a few nasty hexes and curses and kicking him in the balls till I was sure he would have trouble having children, I started to march back to my apartment.

And _de jodido curso_ , the rain had turned the loose dirt from local construction into _jodido lodo_. Cause why not. So here I was, wiping my feet furiously on my mat and chucking my shoes and socks into a dirty laundry hamper. I slouched down heavily on my couch and growled at the ceiling. Today was just my day, wasn't it, I thought sarcastically.

I took a deep breath and looked around my apartment, looking for something to cheer me up. I felt no urge to watch TV, or do Fate's unfinished sudoku on the coffee table. Reading my favorite book, the Hobbit, sounded wonderful, but I needed to calm down first; I got emotional enough reading and watching that series. I didn't feel particularly hungry so cooking was out of the question, and while some vodka or tequila sounded nice, I wasn't in the mood for the _pesadillas_ or _recuerdos_ that passing out drunk brought. I sighed and scrubbed my hands over my face; sometimes I wished I could go back to Africa, or to the rings. At least life there made sense.

I stood up and went to look out to my balcony, and saw that it had stopped _lloviendo_. I walked out and began to water the small garden I had there. I had only gone back to the ' _Luz de Las Estrellas_ ' once, not even inside, and that was to take what I could of Mama's _jardín_. It had been her pride and joy, beyond Papa and her _niños_ ; she had worked so hard on it, and I couldn't bare to let her _amado_ marigolds and yellow chrysanthemums perish forever. So I brought them back to America. Usually, the spells and charms I had cast took care of them, but it was soothing to take care of them myself when I needed to. _La lluvia_ hadn't damaged Mama's _preciosas flores_ , which I was thankful for. My _flores_ were all descended from Mama's _jardín_ , never from anywhere else, and it would be a shame to desecrate my garden with store-bought _flores_.

The pleasant chore helped me calm down a bit, but I still felt like slaughtering something, so I looked around for the one thing that always calmed me down: Papa's guitar. I crouched down and pulled out the case from underneath my balcony bench, surrounded by roses and marigolds and chrysanthemums. I gently took the guitar from the red velvet and lifted it into my arms, sitting on my white wooden bench. Papa's guitar was the last thing I had of him besides my memories, and just experimentally strumming brought back visions of Papa's _calida sonrisa_. I looked down at the words carved into the side and gave a small smile as a baritone voice echoed in my head.

' _Siempre juegue desde el corazón, perla pequeña._ ' Papa's voice read out the words as I traced them with my fingertips. _Dios_ , I missed him.

"If you listen to the rhythm, calling out in the dark" I sang out hesitantly, flinching on instinct as the words fell from my lips. When no blows or reprimands came, I continued on.

"Can you hear it?

That's your spirit

Just follow your heart."

I sang softly, strumming and letting my fingers remember this old song. I hadn't played it in a long, long time. I sang a couple more songs, played a couple more, till I was properly relaxed. Surrounded by my Mama's flowers and indulging in my music, I felt my soul lift and sing a song all its own.

I fell asleep on my bench, clutching my Papa's guitar in my hands.

My dreams were of my family's graves, but instead of eerie and haunting, the aura was one of remembrance, content and happiness. They were all essentially the same, only with minor differences in design that was specifically for them. The bases were all slabs of stone, worn with time and weather, with another standing behind it but carved in the basic shape of a chapel. Each was carved with different designs in the stone, likes Mama's having dragons and nature or Papa's having ocean-related things like fish and waves. But all of the graves were covered with glowing candles and marigolds, all arranged beautifully if I did say so myself, with bouquets of chrysanthemums and roses as well. I had added to the marigold bouquets for my family with different flowers that reminded me of them or that they had loved. Mama's bouquet was laced with Baby's Breath and Queen Anne's Lace; Carlos' bouquet had Mount Cook Lilies and yellow Kakabeak flowers; Papa's bouquet was bright with Red Bee Balm and Lantana blooms; Julian's bouquet was graced with Lily of the Valley's and Jacob's Ladder buds; and Miroslav's bouquet was laced with Anemone Blanda Blue flowers and Cowslip Primroses.

It was dark in this dream, and only the many candles provided light to see with, as even the stars were absent. I knelt down in front of my parents' graves and stared at their portraits, scarily accurate portraits. Tears came to my eyes but I refused to let them fall, even in the solace of my mind. I heard the swish of a dress behind me and stayed still, even as the dress came to a stop behind me. More candlelight shone from behind my back and I chanced a glance up, only for my breath to leave me.

It was La Muerte.

Mama had been more than happy to tell me the ancient tales of her Latin-American heritage. My favorite had been about _Nuestra Señora de la Santa Muerte_ , especially nowadays, as she represented a peaceful afterlife and protection. She held a candle and placed it on Mama's grave, her painted bone face smiling at me.

" _Hola pequeño. Hiciste bien en honrar a tu familia._ " (Spanish, Hello, little one. You did well, in honoring your family.) La Muerte murmured, her broad red hat covering me too as she knelt beside me. Small skulls hung down from the brim all the way around, blue green and purple, and they shone in the candlelight, both from the graves and from her hat and dress.

" _Mi señora, es un honor._ " (Spanish, My lady, it's an honor.) I whispered, but I kept my watery eyes on my family's resting places.

" _Malora era una buena mujer, devota y amable. Ella te amaba con todo su corazón._ " (Spanish, Malora was a good woman, devoted and kind. She loved you with all her heart.) La Muerte said kindly, her eyes on their graves as well. " _Su último deseo era que fueras feliz._ " (Spanish, Her last wish was for you to be happy.)

" _Es triste cómo no se hizo realidad._ " (Spanish, It's sad how it didn't come true.) I murmured back, fighting back the strengthened urge to cry. La Muerte chuckled and placed an arm around me, smiling as she squeezed me lightly.

" _Convenido. Su deseo se ha quedado sin respuesta el tiempo suficiente._ " (Spanish, Agreed. Her wish has gone unanswered long enough.) La Muerte mused, and I frowned at her in confusion. She smiled and handed me a marigold, soft and yellow, and kissed my forehead. " _Buena suerte, pequeña maravilla._ " (Spanish, Good luck, little marigold.)

As she spoke, her voice low and soothing and filled with power, my vision turned black and I felt myself fall over backwards. I thought of my brother as the sensation of waking up filled me, similar to how _Nuestra Señora de la Santa Muerte_ 's power and presence had.

 **I hope you liked this first chapter! :) please read and review, it's really encouraging for me and it motivates me to post more for you guys. I'll update as soon as possible, and again, please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! It's me again! After a temp hiatus, I'm back with another chapter, although to be fair it is kinda short. I will also preface this by saying that while I know some Spanish, I used Google Translate for most of my non-English dialogue. To make it easier, I also included the intended translations in the parentheses. Enjoy!**

Crina's POV

I laid there for a moment, awake but content, until I frowned. Things didn't add up. There was birdsong not that far away, a sound that was not common in my warf town compared to the cries of seagulls. I could no longer hear the distant crashing of the waves against rock, or hearty singing of lewd bar songs from the drunkards in the local pub across the street. Instead, I heard the wind through the trees, as if I was in a large forest, and the chatterings of untamed wildlife. Even the wooden deck was missing from beneath my back, replaced with soft grass and solid earth, smelling sun-sweet and fresh. I opened my eyes and was greeted with a bright blue sky with white wisps of clouds, and a bright green tree canopy.

I heard a groan not far from me and bolted up into the closest tree, wishing I had something besides my _amado_ guitar, slung across my back, to defend myself. I mean, I had the giant bowie-hunting knife strapped to my ankle, but against some enemies that wouldn't be enough. I located the source of the groan and saw a tall, lean man laying on his side, facing away from me. He was wearing a grey hood, so I couldn't see his face. I did see broad shoulders, muscled arms, narrow hips and well muscled legs in what looked like wool trousers. He groaned again and sat up, holding a large hand to his head.

" _A chara Máthair na Maighdine Muire, nimhneach sin._ " (Irish, Dear Mother of Mary, that hurts.) He swore and I grinned, leaping down from the tree on silent feet and tackling the man, his hood falling down and revealing purple hair as we fell over.

"Fate!" I shouted excitedly, squeezing him tightly. " _¿Dónde has estado, bastardo?_ " (Spanish, Where have you been, you bastard?) I slapped him upside the head and my brother yelped.

" _Tenía un poco de negocios en Moscú, luego me llamaron a Beijing. Me quedé dormido en mi hotel de Dublín hace unas horas..._ " (Spanish, I had a bit of business in Moscow, then I got called away to Beijing. I just fell asleep in my hotel in Dublin a few hours ago...) Fate grimaced, helping us both stand. I grinned up at the tall jackass, then looked at our surroundings.

It was strange; this was still countryside, but it was not the Irish countryside I was used to. There was less mist and fog, and everything was a brighter shade of green, unlike the dark evergreen of Ireland. I vaguely recognized the rolling hills and the river that shimmered next to us. The sun shone brightly above us, filtering through the leaves.

Fate sighed and knelt in the damp sand of the river bank, putting his hand in the water and laying it on the smooth river stones and pebbles. The rune tattoos on his hand glowed faintly for a few moments and Fate sighed, pulling his hand from the water and shaking the droplets from it. He sat down and took off his boots, putting his feet in the water as I joined him on the bank.

" _¿Qué te dijo el río, hermano mayor?_ " (Spanish, What did the river tell you, big brother?) I asked, curling up in his lap. Fate wrapped his arms around me and sighed again, nuzzling my hair.

" _Este río no es nada como los ríos de nuestro mundo, hermanita. Ella dice que su nombre es Baranduin._ " (Spanish, This river is nothing like the rivers of our world, little sister. She says her name is Baranduin.) Fate said softly, making my eyes go wide.

" _¿Crees que estamos en Arda? El Baranduin es el primer nombre para el Brandywine._ " (Spanish, Do you think we're in Arda? The Baranduin is the first name for the Brandywine.) I murmured thoughtfully, playing with the ties of his shirt as my brain whirled. Fate hummed in agreement and I looked down at my hands. " _¿Que hacemos ahora?_ " (Spanish, What do we do now?) I asked softly.

We sat that the edge of the Baranduin for a while, thinking about our situation while also taking the quiet moment to relish in the fact that we were together again. I had missed my brother so much. I mean, we had charms placed on each other to monitor health and danger, set to portkey one of us to the other if one was close to death. But that didn't keep me from missing his presence. His job as a Magical dignitary to the Muggle world often kept him away from our little town of Glencolumbkille, away from me. Sometimes he was gone for months, though he did check in at least once a week via phone call. Point was, I was glad to back with my big brother again.

After a few hours, when the sun started to fall from its noon position, we got up from the sand and talked about where we wanted to go. I suggested we go to the nearest town, which from where we were would be Bree. We cut across country, skirting around the base of the Barrow Downs, and made it to the Greenway road, which we took north to Bree. There we discovered that it was 2921 of the Third Age, twenty years before the Company of Thorin Oakenshield set out for Erebor from Bag End.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's Jamie and I'm back again. So it's been so long since I worked on this story, that all my idea have kinda gone out the window. Instead of posting a helpful, progressive chapter that you guys want, I'm going to post a bit of backstory on Fate! (sarcasm high, pleading for forgiveness) FORGIVE ME MY LOVES! I really wish I had more to give you, but I don't. *sobs***

Fate O'Suileabhain was a curious kid.

He grew up without parents or family for the first couple of years of his life. He lived in a big forest in the countryside of Ireland, stealing only little bits of food from farms to survive.

He was happened upon by a man, visiting the farmer Fate had stolen from last; a wild man with long, loosely braided salt and pepper hair and strange tattoos, with a large scar down his face. The man went into a frenzy, finding Fate alone in the woods at the age of six, and immediately took him in. With help from the neighboring farmer and his family, the strange wild man, who introduced himself as Aengus O'Suileabhain, adopted Fate and raised him as his son.

Fate was taught lots of natural magic from Aengus, as they both were particularly connected to the Earth. Aengus was a druid, one of the last, and was not a wizard as Fate was, but taught him all he could. Fate loved learning, and despite their lack of resources and small amounts of money, Fate did everything he could to learn and better himself, and in turn better his father. He came up with clever ways to earn money from local farmers and traders, exchanging food, herbs, greens and medicine for other goods and money.

Aengus was very proud of his son, even when Fate was completely intrigued by and took a liking to a boy named Sasha Ivankovich, who had recently moved with his parents from Russia. Sasha, even though he was a few years older, stirred Fate's curiosity. They became best friends, and Sasha even was (unofficially) like another son to Aengus, just because of how often he was around. Fate developed a large crush on Isaiah and was devastated when he learned that he would be going to Hogwarts and Sasha would go to Durmstrang. They kept in contact through the years with letters, and saw each other as often as they could with holiday breaks and tournaments between the schools. Fate was particularly skilled in Herbology, Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Sasha excelled in the Durmstrang equivalents of Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. They often helped each other with their studies through letters or Floo Calls, relying of the other's extensive knowledge of their favorite subjects to boost each other.

In their seventh year, Sasha proposed to Fate, with Aengus' permission, and Fate eagerly accepted. They were happy together, graduating and starting a magical bar in Fate's hometown, Glencolumbkille, getting married during a beautiful Irish summer and living together above their bar. It was like happily ever after, until Sasha was tragically killed in a Death Eater attack. Fate went into a depression so deep and dark, that Aengus feared that his son would follow his husband and love into the afterlife. Fate had even written a magical will that declared that in the event of his death, his and Sasha's bar was to be handed off to Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, the twin sons of Luna Lovegood, his best female friend from Hogwarts. ( ***A/N: Lorcan and Lysander are actually canon, Luna Lovegood married Rolf Scamander, the grandson of Newton Scamander** ) He had no interest in life around him, not even his famous curiosity drove him to explore the countryside or study with his father. He was lost, and Aengus feared he would never find his son again.

The wild druid thanked the stars when his old friend, Akuji Azikiwe, warned him that one of his students was moving to Glencolumbkille, or more specifically, to a cottage in the woods near Glencolumbkille. Actually, Akuji warned him that it was the most dangerous student he had ever trained, as well as his most adored and favorite. Aengus was both weary and excited to meet the student, but his excitement turned to amazement and joy when his son had mentioned that he had already met the student, a woman who called herself Ahanti Azikiwe. Once again, his son had a spark of life in his eyes, his never ending curiosity had come back. And for that, they were forever in Ahanti's debt.

While hunting, Fate and Aengus ran into the mysterious Ahanti, and despite her clear efforts to remain distant to them, she could not resist Fate's charms and quickly became a part of their family. When she finally let them in, she told them her story and her real name, Crina Delmara. They both stuck to her like glue after that. Fate decided that he was her older brother, doting on her and protecting her whenever he could. Where Crina was, Fate wasn't far behind. Aengus officially blood-adopted Crina into their family, naming her Keilee Diana O'Suileabhain, and taught her everything he had taught Fate. His son had a reason to live again, live despite the agony of his love being gone, and had even shared and spoken about Sasha with his Keilee, something Aengus had never managed to get his son to do. Fate was finally accepting and moving on from his grief.

It saddened the Druid and his children when they decided to leave the woods, but the trio knew that they couldn't live with him forever. And despite them leaving his house, Aengus was satisfied with the fact that they only lived an hour away from his own home, in the town, in an apartment. And they were together, which helped soothe most of his worries. Fate would help Keilee see the wonders of the life around her, and Keilee would keep Fate's curiosity from carrying him too far. As long as they were together, they would be alright.

 **AHHHHH I KINDA GOT CARRIED AWAY BUT I LOVE FATE'S CHARACTER IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! And it also hopefully gives you guys a better understanding of their individual characters and also their relationship. I'm really excited to get back into this story again. As usual, please R &R and don't hesitate to PM me with questions or comments. Thanks guys, I hope I'll have the next chapter up soon. **


End file.
